Un nuevo día
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: Eres John y estas enamorado. [Drabble]


Holi, yo aquí andaba con feels, y decidí escribir algo random. Por aquí Yuu, y esto es un drabble

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todo el credito al troll más grande de la tierra Hussie.

* * *

 _ **Un nuevo día**_

== Eres John Egbert y estás enamorado.

No había nada que hacer, estabas más que enamorado de Dave, lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era la prueba de ello. Realmente nunca pensaste que llegarías a enamorarte de esa forma, aún peor de tu mejor amigo, y aún más sabiendo que no eras precisamente homosexual. Las cosas a la final, simplemente se dieron de manera paulatina, y las cosas que hacían como amigos, se fueron tornando especiales, se fueron tornando diferentes y luego de muchos intentos de comprenderte y de que Dave aprendiera fuese paciente, aquí estaban. Por fin, lo habían hecho.

El solo recordarlo te produce una cierta cantidad de sentimientos que te hacen pensar que si hubieses sabido que podrías amar así a alguien, te hubieras dicho que necesitabas que algo así pasara. Aunque tampoco te arrepentías lo que había sucedido con ustedes hasta ahora. Capaz que si no hubieran tenido todas esas caídas, tu no hubieras aprendido a diferenciar tus emociones.

Si, estabas de hace un rato que te levantaste tonteando en la cama, pensando en exactamente eso. Y repasándolo una y otra vez, como si es que no te lo creyeras hasta cierto punto, pero cada vez que veías a tu mejor amigo a tu lado, pensabas que bueno, lo que pasaba no te hacía infeliz. Es más, te agradaba lo suficiente como para mirar al chico, que por más que dormido, se veía paciente, quieto y tranquilo. Como con lo que paso, se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Era adorable, de una manera extraña.

Lo veías tan tranquilo, que inclusive creíste que mientras estaba así, podrías hacer de las tuyas y quedarte fijamente en esos pequeños detalles que muchas veces sabías que estaban allí, pero que no siempre les ponías atención. Como las pequitas que se asentaban sobre las mejillas ajenas, o como los cabellos que muchas veces le hacían buen juego con las gafas. Pero no solo eso, mirabas también sus pestañas rubias y rizadas que pocas veces estaban tan descubiertas como ahora (a la final, ya desde hace tiempo que no dormía con sus gafas y con tigo particularmente ya no las necesitaba, tu amabas sus ojos en más de una manera, aunque en un principio te hubiera parecido extraño. Aunque no se acababa allí, tenías suficiente valor para mirar su torso desnudo. Sus cicatrices, sus heridas a causa de los Strifes, y todo lo que bueno lo hacían él.

Era fantástico.

Aunque mirarlo en la manera en la que lo estabas haciendo ahora, no te hubiese sido posible tiempo atrás. Pero ahora, estabas tan cercano a él en intimidad, que no dudabas en acercarte lo suficiente como para que sus narices rozaran un poquito. Aunque claro, al estar Dave dormido lo único que hacía era ciertos sonidos de molestia, como si quien estuviera interrumpiendo sus sueños. Aunque sabías que posiblemente estabas allí adentro también.

Siendo ese el caso, y por qué era aburrido estar esperando a que se despierte, acabaste por colocar la mano que estaba previamente en su mejilla, en su torso, y no te importo reducir la distancia. Pero esta vez, en vez de hacer un pequeño gesto, fuiste mucho más rebelde y fuiste directo a sus labios a quitarle un poco de su aire.

El abrió pronto sus hermosos ojos rojos, dejándolos a la luz, lo suficiente como para mirarte con algo de molestia, pero en seguida dejarse llevar por lo que estabas haciendo, acoplando sus manos a tu torso.

Tras unos segundos de aquello, sin embargo, si se quejó.

—Esa no es manera de levantarme, eres un súcubo o algo parecido.

Tú reíste ante su comentario.

—No, y no puedes decir que no lo disfrutaste.

El movió la cabeza y rió un poco.

—Te las cobraré un día.

—Estaré esperando. —Comentas, y lo callas con tus labios.

Hoy era, un nuevo día y si fuera por tí, hoy no te levantarías del puesto en el que estas.

* * *

Pues bien, por allí vi unos cositos en el ask, y para quien quiera saber, pues no, no hemos botado la cuenta solo es que Aki ha estado muy ocupada, y con un bloqueo bien grande. Yo, bueno, yo siempre paso así(?), pero eso no quiere decir que se haya olvidado de la gente que nos lee, y que aún les debe amor resumido en fics. ¡Una disculpa muy grande de nuestra parte!


End file.
